Nuit d'ivresse
by Angel0ftheLord
Summary: HighSchool!UA. Destiel. Pour Dean, une soirée tranquille entre amis, il n'y a rien de mieux. Seulement, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévues. Et bizarrement, rien n'indiquait qu'il se plaigne réellement de la tournure des événements...


**Hi everyone !**

Alors voilà, étant une grande fan (*tousse* une folle complètement accro à *tousse*) de Destiel, et lisant un grand nombre de fiction, j'ai souhaité me lancer.

Mais avant que vous n'alliez plus loin, je tiens à vous prévenir - oui, je suis une fille sympa je trouve -, cette fiction est quand même, de mon point de vue, plutôt clichée. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Celle-ci est classée M pour une bonne raison, et cette raison se trouve être un lemon.

Ensuite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas de la page ! (Enfin j'espère... Mais sachez tout de même que ce n'est pas très poli de quitter une fiction en plein milieu. ._.)

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Nous étions au mois d'avril, et celui-ci était particulièrement doux. Le soleil réchauffait timidement l'atmosphère, tandis que peu de nuages l'accompagnaient, sans pour autant le cacher. Une légère brise s'éleva, faisant danser quelques feuilles, dont Dean suivit le trajet des yeux, se désintéressant complètement de son cours de mathématiques. Benny, à ses côtés, avait également abandonné l'idée d'y comprendre quelque chose, et se retrouvait à griffonner Dieu savait quoi sur son cahier. Le rire de Jo', juste devant lui, lui fit lever les yeux un court instant, puis il les rebaissa aussi sec en découvrant que c'était juste Gabriel qui faisait l'imbécile, assit à côté d'elle. Castiel, installé de l'autre côté de la rangée avec Kevin, lui lança un regard à la fois dépité et amusé, ayant sûrement entendu la bêtise qu'il avait sortie. Il finit cependant par vite reporter son attention sur le cours, tandis que son voisin n'avait pas décroché la prof des yeux, imperturbable dans son apprentissage. Charlie, quant à elle, installée derrière eux, soufflait bruyamment d'ennui, sous prétexte qu'elle savait déjà tout ça et que ce cours ne lui servait à rien. Elle aurait bien voulu le sécher, mais aucun de ses amis ne l'avaient suivie. Soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à rater les heures de classes, ou encore parce que les parents derrière risquaient de leur faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure si ils continuaient à faire n'importe quoi au lycée. Sans oublier ceux qui avaient quand même conscience que les examens approchaient, et que vu leur niveau, il était préférable qu'ils ne s'amusent pas à y aller au talent.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant leur libération et le début du week end, et elle fut reçue par un soupir de soulagement général. La prof arrêta donc son cours, mais ne manqua pas de leur donner une tartine d'exercices pour le lundi suivant. Castiel et Kevin les notèrent consciencieusement, tandis que Dean et Benny s'empressèrent de jeter leurs affaires dans leur sac, imités par Gabriel. Les filles se contentèrent de les écrire distraitement et le plus rapidement possible dans leur agenda. Une fois tout le monde sorti, avec les deux bruns en tant que retardataires, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'entrée de l'établissement en discutant vivement.

-C'est moi ou la prof était encore plus chiante que d'habitude aujourd'hui ? Se plaignit Jo'.

-Laisse, c'est juste la ménopause, ça passera quand elle s'y sera habituée, déclara Gabriel en sortant un paquet de bonbons de son sac.

-C'est parce que vous vous êtes fait engueuler que vous dites ça ! Se moqua Charlie.

-Ah bah c'est sûr que quand on est la chouchoute de la prof, on peut parler, objecta-t-il sans se démonter.

-Je suis pas la chouchoute de la prof !

-Tu rigoles ? Tu pourrais mettre tes pieds sur la table et sortir ton ordi pour geeker qu'elle en aurait rien à faire ! Intervint Dean. Tandis que nous, à peine on bouge le petit doigt qu'on se fait démonter.

-Pas moi, cru bon d'ajouter Kevin en souriant.

-Ouais mais elle fait du favoritisme par rapport aux notes, c'est pas juste.

-Peut être pas, mais c'est plus logique. On peut comprendre que cette vieille peau n'ai pas envie de se faire chier avec des gamins qui n'en ont rien à foutre de sa matière, remarqua Benny.

-Je n'en ai pas rien à foutre ! Enfin si, un peu... Mais pourtant j'fais des efforts hein, mais j'y arrive pas. Et le truc, c'est que si j'loupe mes exams, j'suis fini, mon père ne me le pardonnera jamais. Et adieu l'Impala !

-T'as qu'à demander à Castiel de te filer un coup de main, lâcha Gabriel en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence. Il se tape sans arrêt des A et vous passez déjà presque tout votre temps ensemble de toutes façons. C'est à se demander pourquoi vous n'y avez pas pensé avant.

-Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas con ça... Tilta le châtain. Putain, Gabe, si un jour on m'avait dit qu'en fait il t'arrivait de réfléchir et d'avoir des idées brillantes, j'y aurais pas cru ! Mais c'est bien la preuve qu'il y a de l'espoir pour tout le monde, abandonne pas gars.

-Vas te faire voir Winchester ! Puis ne te réjouis pas trop vite, si il faut, Castiel ne peut pas en fait. Hein, Castiel ? Pas vrai que tu peux pas ? Que t'as des obligations familiales ou j'sais pas trop quoi qui t'empêche de le faire, hein ? Insista le blond en fixant l'intéressé avec de gros yeux et en priant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il serait temps d'utiliser son second degrés.

-Non, c'est bon, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Puis je serai ravi de t'aider Dean.

Le blond se retint de justesse de se frapper la tête contre l'arbre juste à côté d'eux. En même temps, il s'attendait à quoi venant de la part de Castiel ? Un jour, il faudra qu'il lui apprenne le principe de l'ironie. Mais néanmoins l'aîné Winchester ne profita pas de l'occasion pour le charrier encore plus, et pourtant, Gabriel s'y attendait à celle-là. Non, le jeune homme se contenta de fixer le brun avec un grand sourire, avant de lui donner une légère tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Merci Cas, c'est sympa. Bon, sinon les gars, reprit-il en se reportant son attention sur le groupe, c'est toujours bon pour demain soir ?

-Bah bien sûr ! Approuva directement Jo'. Enfin, si Charlie est toujours d'accord pour faire le taxi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la rousse.

Celle-ci était la seule, avec Dean, à avoir passé son permis. Alors malheureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvaient souvent à devoir emmener leurs amis ici et là pour ensuite les regarder profiter pleinement de la fête et de l'alcool, tandis qu'ils restaient planté près du bar avec leur verre de soda. Charlie, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le châtain, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Mais il ne prenait jamais le risque de conduire en ayant bu, il tenait bien trop à son Impala chérie pour ça. Et à ses yeux aussi, parce que s'il arrivait quelque chose à la voiture, il se doutait bien que son père ne se gênerait pas pour les lui arracher.

-T'inquiète, je gère ! Par contre, je sens que j'aurais envie de boire... Dean, tu crois qu'on pourrait dormir chez toi ?

-Normalement Sammy ne sera pas là, j'ai réussi à l'envoyer dormir chez Ash, donc ouais, on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller.

La bande entière se réjouit de la nouvelle. Une très bonne soirée s'annonçait : de l'alcool, des jeux idiots, de très bons amis, et personne pour les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, ou pour les déranger. Que demander de plus ?

Ils finirent alors par se séparer, certains ayant un bus à prendre, et d'autres rentrant à pieds, mais prenant des directions différentes. Dean, en compagnie de Castiel, attendit alors que son frère daigne enfin sortir du lycée, - déjà 10 minutes ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? -. Une touffe de cheveux apparue alors dans son champs de vision, et après l'avoir chambré sur la possibilité d'une petite-amie comme son rôle de grand frère le lui imposait, enfin ça c'était selon ses propres dires, les trois adolescents se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux.

-T'es sûr que ça ne dérange en aucun cas la mère de Ash de t'accueillir chez elle ? Demanda le plus vieux sur le chemin.

-Pour la millième fois Dean, non, souffla Sam, agacé de voir son frère se conduire en mère poule.

Castiel, quant à lui, suivait l'échange en souriant. Il s'amusait toujours de voir la complicité plus qu'évidente que partageaient ses deux amis. Il aurait bien aimé connaître ça lui aussi. Il avait pourtant une grande sœur, Anna, mais c'était pas vraiment la joie entre eux. Ceci dit, sa situation familiale et celle des Winchester étaient deux cas bel et bien à part. Il avait la chance d'avoir ses deux parents qui, bien qu'imparfaits, ça c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, prenaient malgré tout soin d'eux. Du côté de Sam et Dean, il n'y avait plus que leur père, leur mère les ayant quitté suite à un incendie lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Mais on pouvait plus ou moins dire que John Winchester se trouvait aux abonnés absents. En tant que militaire, il passait son temps en mission à l'autre bout du monde, et envoyait de l'argent à ses enfants pour qu'ils puissent vivre - assez convenablement, il fallait bien l'avouer -. Mais pour ce qui est de sa réelle présence, elle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Dean avait donc appris à veiller sur son frère depuis son plus jeune âge, mais d'abord aidé par un ami de la famille, vu comme un oncle, ou un père de substitution, au choix, à savoir Bobby Singer. Leur père devait peut-être revoir ses priorités, mais il n'était pas encore totalement inconscient pour laisser ses fils se gérer seuls.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à l'embranchement où leur chemin se séparait. Et inconsciemment, Dean se retrouva à poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pendant qu'il lui parlait.

-Bon à demain alors, et faudra qu'on essaie de s'organiser pour les cours de maths !

-T'en fais pas, on trouvera bien un moment pour faire ça. À demain, et bon week end à toi Sam.

Le cadet le remercia et lui rendit la politesse. De tous les amis de son aîné, c'était vraiment celui qu'il appréciait le plus. Avec le brun, il avait l'impression d'être une personne à part entière, et non pas d'avoir l'étiquette « frère de Dean » collée sur le front. Bien sûr, Jo' et Charlie n'hésitaient jamais à lui faire un brin de conversation, et Kevin non plus. Seul Benny se désintéressait complètement de lui. Il lui disait bonjour quand il arrivait et au revoir quand il repartait, sans plus. Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, ce dernier voyait juste tout le monde comme des victimes potentielles à ses blagues parfois douteuses, et Sam ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais Castiel, lui, c'était différent. Il sentait vraiment l'intérêt qu'il lui portait, et ils pouvaient parfois parler pendant plus d'une heure. Le plus souvent, ils devaient arrêter leur discussion en plein milieu car Dean s'amenait afin de récupérer son ami, après avoir râlé comme quoi il ne l'invitait pas pour le voir passer tout son temps avec son frère. Dans ces cas-là, le brun souriait toujours à Sam en guise d'excuses avant de suivre l'aîné. Le plus jeune fulminait toujours un peu contre le châtain, - Mais on était dans une conversation vraiment intéressante Dean ! -, puis finissait par laisser tomber pour aller vaquer à ses occupations. De toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à faire. Dean et Castiel étaient sans arrêt fourrés ensemble, pratiquement collés, à croire qu'il s'agissait de siamois. Enfin, en dehors des cours, durant lesquels le brun préférait ne pas se mettre à côté de son meilleur ami, parce que ce dernier avait tendance à le déconcentrer. Cependant, il ne s'installait jamais bien loin.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'arrivée des Winchester à Sioux Falls. L'aîné, du haut de ses 7 ans, était parti jouer dans le parc pas très loin de chez lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua en arrivant fut ce garçon étrange aux cheveux en bataille qui lisait tranquillement sur un banc. Mais franchement, qui pouvait bien se retrouver dans un endroit pareil et se contenter de rester assit alors qu'il y avait tous ces jeux qui n'attendaient que lui ? Ne trouvant pas la réponse, Dean se décida à aller la chercher lui-même et interpella le brun. Après ça, ils commencèrent à se donner régulièrement rendez-vous dans le parc, puis quand la rentrée arriva, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

D'ailleurs, ce fut légèrement rêveur que Dean regarda son ami s'éloigner d'eux pour atteindre sa maison. La façon dont son trenchcoat flottait autour de lui à chacun de ses pas avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant pour le Winchester, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Finalement, la voix de Sam le fit revenir sur terre, et ils se remirent à marcher.

Une fois arrivés, le plus jeune fila directement dans sa chambre, tandis que Dean se dirigeait vers la cuisine, histoire de manger un bout. Il en profita pour vérifier que les réserves d'alcools étaient bien pleines. Bières, vodka, whisky, rhum, sodas... Tout y était. Bon, bien sûr, il ne prévoyait pas de boire toutes ces bouteilles dans une seule et même soirée, mais on était jamais trop prudent. Surtout avec un Gabriel complètement cuit, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à aller dans la rue et inviter des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas à venir boire un coup. Et lorsqu'on le lui reprochait, il se défendait en prétextant que ça prouvait juste que c'était vraiment « un gars gentil ». Benny ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer qu'il confondait « gentil » avec «irraisonné», voire avec « complètement con ». Ce qui avait le don de faire se renfrogner Gabriel, et de faire rire les autres.

[…]

Dean inspecta une dernière fois la table basse du salon, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'avoir à faire trois cent allers-retours du living-room à la cuisine. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ses amis arrivent pour qu'il pose ses fesses sur le canapé et n'en bouge plus de toute la soirée, souhaitant juste profiter d'être tous réunis autour d'un bon verre et de biscuits apéros.

20 heures s'afficha au cadran de l'horloge régnant dans la cuisine, et l'hôte pour la soirée ne pu s'empêcher de se regarder rapidement dans le miroir. Sa chemise bordeaux était bien boutonnée et parfaitement repassée, son pantalon beige le moulait exactement comme il fallait, et ses cheveux courts étaient impeccables.

Si Sam avait été dans les parages, il se serait directement fichu de lui. Il n'était pas dupe. Et surtout, il se serait tout de suite rappelé que Castiel arrivait toujours à l'horaire décidé. Bien évidemment, cette fois-là n'y fit pas exception, et il ne tarda pas à entendre la sonnette retentir. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'observer de qui il s'agissait tellement la réponse lui paru évidente.

-Cas, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la porte, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Le brun avait toujours eu un style vestimentaire particulier, assez vieillot, arborant chemises et pantalons en toile. Ce soir-là, il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleue, ainsi qu'une veste de costard noire au pantalon assorti. Il avait ensuite revêtu son trenchcoat beige, vêtement pratiquement indissociable de sa personne. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Dean l'aurait certainement regardé bizarrement. Mais sur Castiel, ça paraissait tellement naturel qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, habillé ainsi.

-Bonsoir Dean.

Il lui sourit également, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était l'une des nombreuses habitudes qu'ils avaient entre eux, et c'était également la plus insupportable pour leur entourage. Dans ces moments-là, on avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour, ils étaient juste dans leur monde. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que ces échanges signifiaient. Certains pensaient que c'était une sorte de langage entre eux, qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer ainsi. D'autres - bon, d'accord, surtout Gabriel -, déclaraient que c'était une façon d'assouvir l'appétit sexuel qui les dévorait. D'après lui, et il était vrai qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser, ces deux-là dégageaient une tension sexuelle indescriptible. Bien sûr, les deux concernés n'étaient pas au courant des supputations de leurs amis. Ces derniers prenaient garde à être un minimum discret, car ils savaient que si ils venaient à le savoir, Castiel se serait très certainement senti excessivement mal à l'aise, et pour ce qui est de Dean, ils avaient plutôt peur de la colère que ça pourrait déclencher chez lui.

-J'ai réussi à piquer une bouteille, reprit le brun en la brandissant sous le nez de son meilleur ami, qui détacha alors ses yeux des siens. Bon, il n'en reste qu'un fond mais c'est déjà ça...

Il avisa la bouteille de whisky, et sourit en imaginant Cas fouiller dans les réserves de ses parents avec la peur d'être prit en flagrant délit.

-Oh, tu sais, je pense qu'on aura assez d'alcool, mais c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pris le risque. Vas-y, entre, ajouta-t-il en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

Le brun lui obéit, et il se dirigea vers le salon afin de poser ce qu'il avait apporté. Il eut l'air étonné de voir tout ce que Dean avait acheté pour l'occasion.

-Wow. Ça fait beaucoup quand même, non ?

-Je te rassure, loin de moi l'idée qu'on finisse tout ce soir ! Mais au moins, il y en aura pour tous les goûts. J'en ai marre d'entendre sans arrêt quelqu'un se plaindre sous prétexte qu'il manque tel ou tel alcool. Pour une fois, on devrait être tranquille.

Son invité ne pu qu'approuver. Combien de fois la bande s'était-elle disputée en allant acheter de quoi boire ? - Avec de fausses cartes d'identités bricolées par Charlie -. Bien trop de fois, puisqu'il en avait perdu le compte. Lui s'en fichait un peu, tant que le diluant accompagnait la boisson, il n'y avait aucun problème. Puis il n'était pas du genre à se bourrer le gueule, comme on dit. Il ne lui était arrivé qu'une ou deux fois d'être complètement ivre, et l'expérience ne lui avait pas réellement plu. Enfin, surtout le lendemain matin.

Il se débarrassa ensuite de son Trenchcoat pour le poser sur le porte-manteau et s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de Dean. Celui-ci était occupé à servir un whisky-coca, qu'il présenta directement à Castiel. Il le remercia et en bu une gorgée, tandis que son ami s'en versait à son tour.

La conversation débuta tout naturellement entre eux, tandis que leurs verres ne manquèrent pas de se vider et de se remplir à nouveau dans la minute qui suivait. Elle fut cependant interrompue par le portable du brun. Il s'excusa auprès de Dean avant de le sortir, et ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en découvrant le message reçu, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

-Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien de bien important...

-Arrête, je te connais. C'est encore Jake qui fait des siennes ?

Le soupir ennuyé que Castiel lâcha lui suffit comme réponse. Jake se trouvait être l'ex petit-ami du brun, ils étaient sorti 3 mois ensemble. Le brun avait fini par le quitter car il s'était rendu-compte que cette relation ne menait à rien, sachant qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'y attacher à proprement dire. Il y tenait et l'appréciait beaucoup, alors il avait tenté le coup, mais il avait fini par s'apercevoir que ça ne servait à rien. Le problème, c'était que Jake n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir, même si ça faisait déjà 4 mois qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Pour ce qui est de l'homosexualité de Castiel, celui-ci l'avait à peu près toujours su, et c'était nullement gênant pour les autres. Charlie avait même sauté de joie en l'apprenant, fière de le compter parmi la « Gay Team ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit cette fois ?

-Toujours plus ou moins la même chose, à savoir qu'il veut qu'on se remette ensemble. Je ne saisi pas pourquoi il s'acharne autant...

-Ah bah le gars s'en veut que tu lui ai filé entre les doigts, et je le comprends !

Son ami tiqua et lui adressa un haussement de sourcil surpris suite à sa dernière phrase. Dean lui-même, si il l'avait pu, se serait adressé le même regard. Il fini par secouer la tête et porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se donner contenance, avant de se rappeler d'un détail important dont il voulait parler à Castiel. Ce fut également pour lui un excellent moyen de changer de sujet.

-Ah, au fait, j'ai eu mon père plus tôt dans la journée. Il a eu vent de mes notes, et était vraiment furax. J'ai réussi à le calmer en lui disant que t'allais m'aider dans certaines matières, donc ce serait vraiment cool si on pouvait trouver une date le plus rapidement possible. Surtout qu'il a obtenu une permission pour rentrer, il doit débarquer dimanche dans la nuit si j'ai bien compris, et le connaissant, il voudra me voir au boulot.

-Si tu veux, je pourrai passer lundi après les cours. Bon, tu finis plus tôt que moi mais c'est pas grave, rien ne m'empêche de venir te rejoindre une fois que j'aurais fini, donc vers 17h. Ça te va ?

-Parfait ! Tu me sauves la vie mec, j'ai vu le moment où mon père m'arrachait à Baby.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en entendant le surnom que Dean avait tendrement donné à sa voiture. Le Winchester en profita pour envoyer un message à son géniteur afin de lui dire que Castiel sera là lundi soir pour l'aider.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais pu laisser une chose pareille se produire, plaisanta-t-il. Puis je pense que les autres m'en auraient voulu. Déjà qu'on galère en ayant deux taxis, si on a plus que la voiture à Charlie pour 7 personnes, on risque d'être mal barré, et...

Castiel s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, tiltant en même temps que Dean : mais que pouvaient bien faire les autres ? Simultanément, ils regardèrent l'heure affichée sur le décodeur de la télévision, qui annonçait déjà 20h41. Un échange visuel, avec sourcils froncés en prime, se fit entre les deux jeunes hommes, puis le châtain attrapa son portable afin d'appeler leur amie. Heureusement, elle répondit au bout de deux sonneries, et ils se détendirent, au moins, il ne leur était rien arrivé.

-Charlie ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? […] Bah oui on vous attends ! […] Non, tu rigoles ? […] Ah merde ! Mais tu sais d'où ça vient ? […] Je vois... […] Non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave, c'est pas de votre faute. […] Mais bien sûr que ce n'est que partie remise ! […] Ouais, enfin t'aurais pu prévenir avant quand même... […] C'est sûr que ça n'aurait pas été con, mais c'est trop tard maintenant... […] Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà commencé l'apéro. [...] Bah du coup je sais pas trop, je vais voir ça avec Cas. […] Yep. Aller, à lundi ! Lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

-Alors ?

-Bah c'est mort, la caisse à Charlie l'a lâchée... Et étant donné qu'elle était censée récupérer tout le monde, c'est foutu. Puis à cette heure-ci, y'à même plus de bus, donc bon... Je serai bien allé les chercher, mais c'est pas mon premier verre, et déjà que c'est tendu avec mon père en ce moment, je tiens pas à lui donner d'autres raisons de me crier dessus.

-Et c'est tout à fait normal. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais rentrer... Décida Castiel en commençant à se relever.

-Attends, reste ! L'arrêta son hôte en lui attrapant le poignet. Fini au moins ton verre, ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel whisky.

-C'est d'accord, sourit son ami après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

[…]

Et c'est alors qu'il se retrouva à finir un verre. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Puis il perdit le compte. Dean, de son côté, n'était pas mieux. Il en avait même vidé encore plus que le brun, ayant tendance à boire vite.

Tous deux étaient particulièrement joyeux, l'alcool embrumant leur esprit, mais encore suffisamment clairs pour arriver à communiquer et à se comprendre. La pièce était emplie de rires, tandis qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le canapé. La seule différence était leur proximité. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savaient comment, mais leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés. Il suffisait qu'une vague d'hilarité s'empare de Castiel pour que sa cuisse entre en contact avec celle de Dean. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, au contraire. Ils passaient une merveilleuse soirée, ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Certes, ce n'était pas celle que s'était imaginé le Winchester à la base, mais après plus mure réflexion, c'était encore mieux.

Le temps filait, et bien que le moment présent était plus qu'agréable, le sommeil commença à les rattraper. Le brun fut le premier à en démontrer les premiers signes en baillant bruyamment, vite suivit par son ami.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'aller dormir... Remarqua ce dernier. Dors ici, j'pense que vu ton état, s'aventurer dehors ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-Vu mon état ? Mais je vais parfaitement bien !

Il avait tout à fait conscience que Dean avait raison, mais il était d'humeur joueuse, et voulait contredire le châtain. Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il se mit debout, et entama quelques pas. Il tenta alors de passer entre le canapé et le fauteuil, mais ses perceptions rendues floues par l'alcool firent qu'il buta sur celui-ci. Il était d'ailleurs à deux doigts de s'écraser tête la première sur le cuir, mais parvint à se retenir au dernier moment à l'aide de ses bras. Il éclata alors de rire, incontrôlable, aussitôt rejoint par son meilleur ami, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

-Effectivement, je vois ça ! Se moqua-t-il. Aller viens Cas, on va au lit.

Il se leva à son tour, tangua quelques instants le temps de retrouver son équilibre, puis arriva derrière Castiel et l'aida à se relever, car il était toujours penché sur le fauteuil, front posé sur son avant-bras qui était lui-même appuyé sur le haut du dossier. Il le fit ensuite passer devant, et ils prirent ensemble la direction des escaliers. Autant l'un que l'autre trébuchèrent à diverses reprises sur les marches, mais ils parvinrent jusqu'en haut, rigolant toujours. Dean s'arrêta devant sa chambre et entra dans la pièce, tandis que Cas continuait son chemin dans le couloir. Il alluma la lumière et se laissa tomber en position assise sur le lit. Le jeune homme entendit alors du grabuge de l'autre côté de sa porte entrebâillée, dans le corridor. Il fronça les sourcils, puis le brun apparu à l'entrée de sa chambre, ouvrant celle-ci en grand.

-Dean ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai perdu la chambre à Sam, déclara-t-il, signifiant qu'en réalité, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver le chemin de ladite pièce.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'ils se remettent à glousser. L'aîné Winchester voulu se redresser, mais une fois sur ses jambes, il vacilla dangereusement. Son ami se précipita directement vers lui malgré sa démarche chancelante dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur, alors qu'il allait pour le maintenir, Dean s'agrippa à sa manche avant de retomber en arrière, entraînant Castiel dans sa chute.

Heureusement, le lit était assez grand pour les accueillir tous les deux sans que l'un d'entre eux ne se prenne le mur en pleine tête. Le châtain se retrouva alors allongé sur le matelas, en travers du lit, et il avait, sans le vouloir, lâché le vêtement de son ami en tombant. Quant à ce dernier, il avait eu la présence d'esprit nécessaire - ce qui était assez étonnant compte tenu de son état - d'utiliser ses bras afin de ne pas s'effondrer sur Dean, cependant, leurs corps se trouvaient tout de même collés l'un à l'autre, leur visage séparé d'à peine quelques centimètres.

Curieusement, aucun des deux n'eut envie d'éclater de rire. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, surpris par leur soudaine promiscuité. Certes, ils avaient déjà été physiquement proche, mais jamais à ce point là. La chaleur de Castiel passait au travers des tissus les couvrant, et Dean avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait. Son odeur l'enivrait, le rendant fou, et vice-versa. Leur cœur battaient à cent à l'heure, et ils ne pouvaient pas réfuter le fait que les lèvres à leur portée étaient extrêmement tentatrices.

Personne ne sut réellement qui fit le premier pas, peut-être était-ce les deux, mais leurs bouches se lièrent soudainement, brutalement. On sentait le désir ardent qui les habitait depuis toutes ces années les embraser entièrement. Les souffles s'accélérèrent, et Dean passa sa main derrière la nuque du brun afin de l'attirer encore plus à lui. Inconsciemment, ils rapprochèrent plus étroitement encore leur corps. Leurs langues se glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, dansant un ballet enflammé.

Castiel attrapa délicatement la lèvre inférieure du châtain entre ses dents et la mordilla doucement, arrachant un gémissement à ce dernier. Il prit alors les commandes et tira sur la cravate bleu du brun pour la lui enlever, et le tissu s'échoua alors au sol. Il parcouru ensuite ses épaules avec ses mains afin que sa veste noire aille finir sa couse au même endroit. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'attaqua aux trois premiers boutons de la chemise blanche de Castiel, sans pour autant rompre leur baiser, libérant ainsi totalement son cou. Il descendit alors sa bouche, redessinant l'arête de la mâchoire du brun avec celle-ci, avant de jeter son dévolu sur la peau sensible entre son oreille et sa clavicule. Il le titilla de sa langue et le mordit doucement, déclenchant des soupirs de bien être. Ce son le fit durcir, et il sentait que Castiel était dans le même état. Étrangement, ce qui aurait dû le gêner en temps normal, comme le fait que la personne qu'il était en train de couvrir de baiser soit un homme, ne lui fit rien. Certainement parce que il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, mais bien de Castiel.

Il défit alors entièrement le vêtement du brun pour le lui retirer, et celui-ci en profita pour récupérer le contrôle et se jeta sur sa chemise en reprenant possession de sa bouche. Bouillant d'impatience, il en arracha les boutons afin que sa peau entre en contact avec celle de Dean. À son tour, il plongea dans le cou de son vis-à-vis et se délecta de sa peau fiévreuse. Le châtain réagissait bruyamment, et il ne tarda pas à agripper les fesses du jeune homme au dessus de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus. Leurs érections, toujours prisonnières des jeans, rentrèrent en contact, propageant une onde électrique dans tout leur corps.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Dean commença à onduler son bassin, cherchant encore plus de frictions, et leur respiration en fut plus saccadée sous le désir grandissant. Castiel décida alors de parcourir son torse de ses lèvres et de sa langue, en voulant toujours plus, se gavant de la peau du châtain. Celui-ci se releva l'espace de quelques secondes afin de se débarrasser complètement de sa chemise. Castiel reprit alors sa course là où il l'avait arrêtée, il remonta lentement, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de reporter son attention sur la bouche offerte. Les mains de son partenaire étaient partout sur lui, son torse, son dos, ses cheveux, ses fesses... Et c'était délicieusement bon.

Dean fut le premier à penser que ce n'était toujours pas assez, et il s'attaqua à la ceinture du brun. Celui-ci s'éloigna alors quelques instants afin d'aider le châtain dans son entreprise, tout en lui faisant subir le même sort. En boxers, ils ne tardèrent pas à refondre l'un sur l'autre, ayant besoin de s'enivrer de leur partenaire.

En sentant à nouveau le sexe de Castiel contre le sien, le châtain eut un léger moment de panique. Mais la vision érotique de ce premier étendu sur lui à moitié nu, ainsi que l'alcool noyant son esprit vinrent bien vite chasser ses réticences, les remplaçant par une nouvelle vague de désir.

Il glissa alors sa main droite entre leur deux corps et la posa sur la bosse proéminente emprisonnée par le dernier morceau de tissus couvrant le brun. Celui-ci retint avec peine un gémissement en sentant la chaleur de Dean sur cette zone sensible. Il caressa d'abord son érection par dessus le boxer, avant de glisser sa main sous l'élastique pour entrer directement en contact avec la peau. Il finit par envelopper son membre pour pouvoir commencer de langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient. Castiel haleta et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, le châtain en profita alors pour laisser sa langue et ses lèvres parcourir le cou à sa disposition.

Le brun reprit ensuite contenance malgré la douce torture que lui faisait subir son partenaire avec sa bouche et ses doigts, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant d'aller à son tour caresser l'érection de celui-ci, le débarrassant ainsi de son sous-vêtement et envoyant valser le sien par la même occasion. Le son qui échappa à Dean fut l'un des plus exquis et plus excitant que Cas n'ait jamais entendu.

La chaleur grimpait, et la sensation des mains de l'autre sur leur sexe les grisait. Mais ils en voulaient plus, tellement plus. Chacun le savait, mais ils n'osaient pas faire le premier pas. Finalement, le brun se décida. Il descendit sa bouche le long du corps de Dean, mordillant, léchant, embrassant sa peau, et finit sa course en s'asseyant entre les jambes de son amant afin d'avoir accès plus librement à la partie inférieure du corps de Dean. Il imbiba ses doigts de salive et titilla d'abord les contours de son intimité, sans jamais arrêter de le masturber, et en ne manquant pas d'aller l'embrasser de temps à autres. Lorsqu'il sentit son compagnon plus détendu, il humidifia à nouveau ses doigts avant d'en entrer un premier.

Le châtain se crispa légèrement devant les sensations toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres qui l'assaillirent. Cas bougea son index, le préparant le plus possible à l'accueillir, et Dean se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas désagréable. Un second doigt vint le rejoindre, et il ressentit une mince douleur, qui n'échappa cependant pas à son partenaire. Comme pour s'excuser, le brun vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser brûlant, travaillant toujours sur sa verge, et le Winchester se détendit bien vite. Il fini même par s'appuyer de lui-même contre les phalanges de Castiel. Le troisième doigt suivi, de même que la découverte de sa prostate, qui le fit gémir puissamment. Son amant buta encore un peu dessus avec ses doigts, avant de récupérer un préservatif dans la table de chevet juste à côté d'eux. Il espérait que la quantité de lubrifiant se trouvant déjà sur le latex permettrait à Dean de ne pas trop souffrir, faute d'en avoir une bouteille. Il l'enfila, et débuta tout doucement sa progression à l'intérieur du châtain. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa, tentant d'habituer celui-ci à sa présence.

L'aîné Winchester serra les dents, les doigts de Castiel lui avait procuré un plaisir inouï, mais son sexe, c'était une autre affaire. Le brun n'avait eut de cesse de caresser le membre de Dean pendant qu'il le préparait, mais il le faisait négligemment. Désormais, il reportait toute son attention sur celui-ci, l'aidant à se détendre, tout en allant chercher sa bouche.

Puis Dean fit un signe, certes discret, mais qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire, et il commença alors à bouger, abandonnant la verge du châtain, et venant se coucher au dessus de celui-ci, car il était encore assit entre ses cuisses jusque là.

Au début, les coups de reins étaient plutôt doux et réguliers. Castiel essayait de se maîtriser malgré le plaisir qui montait en flèche. Dean était tellement serré... Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le prendre brutalement. Mais il parvint à s'abstenir pour le moment, ce qui tenait du miracle vu l'alcool qui altérait ses sens et son jugement.

Et c'est alors que le châtain commença de lui même à chercher à s'empaler sur le membre de son partenaire, et il comprit. La douleur avait désormais totalement disparue, laissant place au plaisir. Et Castiel s'en donna à cœur joie. Il accéléra alors les mouvements de son bassin, s'enfonçant toujours plus fort et toujours plus loin, jusqu'à retomber sur sa prostate. Dean ne se retenait plus, il criait, gémissait, mordait même l'épaule ou le cou du brun de temps en temps, tandis qu'il avait placé ses mains dans son dos et le griffait sans le vouloir.

C'était une explosion divine de sensations absolument délicieuses. Certainement était-ce en vrai plutôt maladroit et désordonné, mais l'alcool coulant dans leurs veines semblait décupler les moindres ressentis, transformant le tout en moment de pure extase.

Dean décida ensuite de changer de position. Il releva son dos, et son partenaire saisit directement ce qu'il tentait de faire. Il s'assit alors et le châtain vint à califourchon au dessus de lui, s'empalant de lui-même, tandis que Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des coups de reins malgré tout. Ils étaient haletants, couverts de sueurs, et des gémissements, mêlés à des cris de temps en temps, emplissaient la pièce.

Finalement, en sentant Dean proche de la libération, le brun vint reprendre son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe, le sentant pulser dans sa main. Il le pénétra alors encore plus fort, martelant sa prostate, et l'orgasme ne tarda pas à faucher le Winchester, qui se répandit entre leurs deux ventres pratiquement soudés par leur position. En sentant Dean se resserrer autour de sa verge, Cas ne tint plus non plus et se libéra dans le préservatif, criant le prénom de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, reprirent lentement leurs souffles, puis le châtain se releva, permettant ainsi à son partenaire de sortir de lui. Celui-ci eut vite faire de se débarrasser de la capote, il eut même le courage d'aller la jeter, puis il revint dans le lit. Comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était juste parfaitement courant, Dean passa son bras autour de Castiel avant de l'attirer contre lui. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se colla à son corps brûlant. Un dernier baiser fut échangé, puis ils glissèrent tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

[…]

Les rayons de soleil traversèrent la chambre et vinrent cogner sur les deux corps alanguis sous les draps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean commença à papillonner des paupières, et à pester intérieurement contre le soleil et le fait qu'il ai oublié de fermer les volets la veille. Sa tête lui tournait, et son estomac n'avait de toutes évidences pas apprécié la quantité d'alcool ingurgité pendant la nuit. Le temps de remettre ses idées en place, une odeur plus que familière emplie les narines du jeune homme, le frappant de stupeur. Castiel. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur le visage du brun installé sur sa poitrine. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. La soirée, les fragments de discussion, les rires, beaucoup de rires, puis les baisers, les touchers, les gémissements...

Il se sentit rougir violemment, ses joues se mirent à brûler. Bon Dieu, est-ce qu'il venait de... Coucher avec son meilleur ami ?!

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put réfléchir à une solution de secours pour fuir le brun et les événements de la nuit précédente, car celui-ci venait à son tour de se réveiller, grommelant de façon adorable contre il ne savait quoi, la luminosité certainement.

De toutes évidences, lui aussi fut étonné de découvrir qu'il se retrouvait actuellement nu dans le lit de Dean, et serré contre ledit jeune homme. Mais contrairement au Winchester, il n'eut pas l'air de paniquer en comprenant la situation. Il releva son regard vers son.. Meilleur ami, et eut un léger sourire, quoique gêné.

-Euh... Salut, Dean, lança-t-il maladroitement.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de retenir ses gestes, l'affolement prit place dans chaque fibre de son corps, tandis qu'une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête, et en moins d'une seconde, il se plaqua contre le mur, s'éloignant le plus possible de Castiel et de son contact.

-Cas, c'était, c'était... Une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, l'alcool j'imagine. On aurait jamais dû... Non, vraiment pas, c'était pas moi, je, je... C'était... Juste une erreur, rien de plus.

Le regard que lui jeta le brun était purement indescriptible. Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer si il lui en voulait, ou si il était d'accord avec ses propos. Finalement, brusquement, Castiel se détourna de lui, enfila son boxer, récupéra le reste de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller alors, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton abrupt.

Le châtain se retrouva incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Son invité posa la main sur la poignée, l'enclencha, puis lança à son interlocuteur un regard glacial, plein d'animosité avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Dean ferma les yeux en essayant de se calmer, et ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Castiel était bel et bien parti, et apparemment, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Ça tombait bien, Dean non plus. Trop de doutes et de questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Et il était perdu.

[…]

Le jeune homme avait fini par aller prendre une douche, ainsi qu'une aspirine afin de faire passer ce foutu mal de tête. Il était désormais installé sur le canapé, à regarder une série quelconque et parfaitement inintéressante à la télé. De toutes façons, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, torturé par ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières 24h.

Il avait couché avec un homme. Non, pire, il s'était laissé prendre par un homme. Il tentait de relativiser ce côté-là en se disant que, puisqu'il était gay, le brun avait plus d'expérience et était donc plus à même de mener la danse. Mais quand même.

Seulement, d'un autre côté, le fait que c'était Cas avait rendu les choses plus... Normales. Presque naturelles. Et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait. Parce que maintenant, il était mis face au fait accompli, et ne pouvait plus nier. Il le savait depuis un moment, mais s'était contenté de le ranger dans un coin de son cerveau, de le cacher au moins aux autres. Mais au fond, pourquoi avait-il essayé de se leurrer ? Tous ces regards trop longs, ces irrépressibles envies de le toucher, cette façon qu'il avait de toujours vouloir respirer l'odeur de Cas à plein poumons... Il était attiré. Comme un aimant. Et de toutes évidences, le brun n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Bien qu'il ai tout mis sur le dos de l'alcool, il savait très bien que c'était faux. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Le whisky -et autres substances, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de faire des mélanges-, avait tout simplement détruit toutes ses barrières, fait reculer sa peur, et l'avait laissé foncer, n'écoutant que son désir.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Reprendre une relation normale avec lui ? Lui demander de passer l'éponge sur tout ça et recommencer à draguer et à coucher avec pas mal de filles pour tenter d'oublier qu'il avait craqué pour un homme ? Ou peut-être envisager quelque chose de sérieux avec lui, qui sait ?

Il en vint alors à se demander si effectivement, il arriverait à voir Cas comme son copain. À cette idée, un petit sourire, presque inexistant, quoique bien réel, vint prendre place sur son visage.

Il avait des sentiments pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il le pourrait. Il ne désirait que ça même.

Mais est-ce que ce sera un jour possible ? Et si il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, et que Castiel avait juste eu envie de lui sur le moment ? C'était humain ce genre de pulsion, autant il avait juste envie de coucher avec quelqu'un. Peu importait l'identité de la personne. Au final, il n'était pas plus avancé. Et désormais, il se demandait si il ne venait pas tout simplement de foutre en l'air sa relation avec son meilleur ami.

Bizarrement, malgré l'aspirine, sa migraine ne faisait que s'accentuer.

[…]

Bien évidemment, le lundi ne tarda pas à arriver, et Dean n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, inquiet à l'idée de revoir Castiel. Le regard froid qu'il lui avait lancé en partant le hantait.

Il avait passé le dimanche dans le même état amorphe que le samedi. Sam, en revenant, avait bien essayé de le secouer un peu et de le faire parler, mais rien n'avait marché. Il jetait sans arrêts des coups d'œil à l'horloge, et paraissait de plus en plus stressé à chaque fois. Le jeune homme voyait le temps filer à toute vitesse, l'approchant inexorablement de sa confrontation avec Castiel. Il essayait de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, à ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer, mais le scénario changeait à chaque fois, et c'était souvent de plus en plus désastreux.

Et maintenant qu'il y était plus ou moins, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester chez lui, à l'abri de toute cette histoire. Il n'y aurait pas eu son père, qu'il avait entendu arriver dans la nuit, il aurait menti en disant qu'il était malade et aurait laissé Sam partir au lycée sans lui. Le problème, c'était que John Winchester avait un radar infaillible pour ce qui était du mensonge, et étant un piètre acteur, il ne tenait pas à s'attirer encore plus les foudres de celui-ci. Alors quand celui-ci vint le réveiller, il se contenta d'effectuer mécaniquement son rituel du matin, tel un robot.

Mais plus il s'approchait du lycée, plus une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Heureusement pour lui, la première personne qu'il croisa fut Charlie et sa bonne humeur légendaire, qui parvint tout de même à le dérider doucement. Puis 5 minutes avant la sonnerie, la bande fut au complet. Enfin, presque. Effectivement, Castiel manquait à l'appel. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci était dans l'impossibilité de les retrouver, puisqu'ils avaient instauré de manière inconsciente la tradition de se retrouver près de la fontaine, au pied du grand chêne, tous les matins. Et il était tout bonnement impensable que le brun manque des cours. C'était le genre de gars qui se pointait même avec 40 de fièvre. Le seul moyen de lui faire rater des heures de classe aurait été l'Apocalypse. Et encore.

-Bon bah, je ne vois qu'une seule raison possible les gars : il nous a quitté, déclara Gabriel. Paix à son âme.

-Arrête, on ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses ! Le réprimanda Jo'. Et puis je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'acheter des lunettes, il est juste là, regarde.

Le cœur de Dean s'emballa et il se dépêcha de suivre des yeux la direction du doigt de la blonde. Il s'attendait à le voir se diriger vers eux, un fin sourire aux lèvres et son inséparable trenchcoat sur le dos. Il reçut ce qu'il y vit à la place comme un coup en plein milieu du ventre. Castiel était bien là, accompagné de son sourire et de son imper, comme il le prédisait. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question pour le brun de venir à leur rencontre. Au contraire, celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec un blond aux yeux bleus et à l'accent britannique que Dean connaissait plutôt bien. Et pour cause, Balthazar tournait autour de Cas, et ce, depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il le draguait ouvertement et sans aucune gêne, si bien que tout le monde savait très bien qu'il le voulait dans son lit. Sauf peut être le concerné. Ce dernier n'étant pas intéressé, il n'avait pas spécialement remarqué la façon dont l'anglais aimait à le taquiner, à poser sa main çà et là, à lui parler à l'oreille même pour des futilités. En même temps, c'était probablement plus un jeu pour Balthazar qu'autre chose, car il était réputé pour être un dragueur invétéré. Homme ou femme, il s'en fichait. Il suffisait que la personne soit à son goût, et c'était parti pour un tour de piste.

Le Winchester sentit son poing se serrer juste à la vue du blond, tandis que la jalousie s'infiltrait sournoisement le long de ses membres. La boule dans son estomac qu'il avait réussi à chasser jusque là vint se reloger. Il avait besoin de se soustraire à cette vue, et vite de préférence.

-Bon, au moins on sait qu'il est là. Et il serait peut être temps de bouger les gars, ça va pas tarder à sonner.

Il décida d'occulter les regards pleins d'interrogations que lui lancèrent ses amis. C'est sûr que ça doit les étonner, lui qui d'habitude ne fait jamais rien sans son meilleur ami... De toutes évidences, cette journée sera l'exception à la règle. En espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas pour les suivantes.

[…]

La journée avait été particulièrement affreuse. Castiel l'avait tout bonnement ignoré, restant avec Balthazar. Ce qui l'avait mis dans une rage folle, bien qu'il ne pouvait que bouillonner de l'intérieur, tentant de camoufler tant bien que mal sa colère aux autres.

Voir le britannique se pencher vers le brun en classe, le faire rire, lui glisser des morceaux de papier avec écrit il ne savait quoi dessus, manger en tête à tête avec lui, passer sa main le long de son dos, s'amuser à lui ébouriffer les cheveux... Ça l'avait rongé, littéralement. Il les regardait de loin, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas discret, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à chaque fois qu'il estimait que le blond approchait Cas de trop près - ce qui était tout de même souvent arrivé -.

Égoïstement, Dean avait eu envie d'aller le voir et lui balancer à la figure qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour oser espérer toucher à Castiel, mais que lui, il l'avait eu. Mais en même temps, il s'en voulait de penser ça. Car ça revenait à considérer le brun comme un objet sexuel, et Dieu sait qu'il était bien plus que ça pour le châtain.

Alors il resta dans son coin, à ruminer ses sombres pensées, et à s'efforcer d'ignorer le fait que l'attention de Castiel était retenue par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Et en plus de ça, histoire d'empirer encore plus le moral de Dean, ils avaient eu un contrôle surprise en maths. En temps normal, dans une telle situation, il échangeait un regard avec le brun, et celui-ci l'encourageait d'un sourire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, quand Dean tourna la tête vers lui par habitude, il le trouva en train de regarder la prof en attendant sagement de recevoir le sujet. Et c'était insupportable d'avoir à subir son désintéressement total à sa petite personne.

Le seul contact qu'il avait eu avec Castiel n'en avait même pas vraiment été un. Il lui avait juste envoyé un SMS lui demandant si il était toujours nécessaire qu'il vienne pour l'aider avec ses cours. En le recevant, Dean avait ressenti un élan de joie en se disant que le brun veillait quand même sur lui, d'une certaine façon. Il lui avait répondu que ce serait préférable sachant que son père était là, et qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé l'heure à laquelle Castiel devait arriver. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu de réponse, mais il savait que son interlocuteur tiendrait son engagement.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva à ouvrir la porte à Cas quelques heures plus tard. Ce dernier évita soigneusement de le regarder, il salua Mr. Winchester et Sam qui traînait dans le salon, puis monta les escaliers derrière Dean, se concentrant sur les marches, évitant de poser les yeux sur son hôte.

Une fois dans la chambre du châtain, l'un comme l'autre eurent un flash du samedi soir, et dégustèrent amèrement l'ironie de la situation. Il avait bien sûr fallu qu'ils se revoient là où s'étaient déroulés les événements. Le brun ne pu cependant s'empêcher de noter que Dean avait changé les draps. Il se fustigea mentalement de le prendre à cœur, car il n'y avait rien de plus normal, ceux-ci devaient être particulièrement souillés après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Il s'installa alors au bureau, mal à l'aise, et sorti ses affaires. Il prit alors la parole, mais ne détourna pas le regard de sa trousse. Son ton était parfaitement neutre, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus le Winchester.

-Assieds-toi Dean, qu'on en finisse. Et vite, de préférence.

-Ah ouais, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu dois avoir mieux à faire, du genre aller retrouver Balthazar ! Cracha le châtain sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés le dimanche matin, Castiel daigna enfin le regarder.

-Alors quoi, tu es jaloux maintenant ? Lâcha-t-il avec un rire désabusé.

-Pas du tout ! Se défendit Dean précipitamment. Mais il serait peut être temps que tu ouvres les yeux, ce gars veut juste te baiser !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?! Puis quand bien même ça arriverai Dean, lui au moins ne me congédierai pas juste après en me sortant que c'était une « erreur » !

Dean eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé suite à la dernière réplique de Castiel.

Putain, mais oui, c'était évident. Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ? Il s'était laissé submergé par la peur, gouverné par la panique, sans même avoir pris en compte les sentiments du brun. Il avait été égoïste, complètement.

Le châtain pinça les lèvres en essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Il aurait juste suffit qu'il lui parle le lendemain matin. Tout simplement. Qu'il mette les choses à plat. Ça lui aurait évité de se ronger les sangs tout le reste du week end, et d'avoir eu des envies de meurtre envers Balthazar. Mieux encore, ça aurait évité à Castiel d'avoir eu à se tourner vers le blond afin de l'éviter. Il avait envie de se frapper. À la place, il se laissa tomber sur son lit - fait pour une fois, on voyait que John était de retour -, l'air désemparé.

-Tu veux que je te dise Cas ? Ouais, tu as raison.

Le brun tiqua et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi son interlocuteur voulait parler.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Je suis jaloux.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, sous le choc. Une douce chaleur prit possession de son ventre, tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur Dean, qui avait baissé la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, une lueur de détermination baigna dans son regard.

-Bon, tu sais quoi, je pense qu'il est peut-être temps qu'on discute. On aurait probablement dû avoir cette conversation dimanche matin, mais comme je suis con, j'ai préféré te repousser. C'était pas une erreur Cas, certainement pas. Et je me doute que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé, samedi soir, c'est que l'alcool m'a simplement permis d'exprimer ce que je refusais de te dire, ou de te démontrer. Ce désir, cette envie, elle était là depuis bien longtemps. Et t'en étais tout aussi conscient que moi, voire même plus, à en juger par ta réaction le lendemain matin. Ou peut-être que c'était plus facile à assimiler pour toi, qui n'a jamais eu de problème avec l'homosexualité, j'en sais rien. Mais je m'en fiche, à vrai dire. Parce que je sais que ce que je ressens est réciproque. Il était juste temps pour nous d'enfin l'extérioriser... Tu veux que je te dise ce que je regrette le plus, là, actuellement ? Demanda-t-il pendant que Castiel acquiesçait vivement. C'est que ça se soit passé alors qu'on était pas dans notre état normal. C'est du gâchis un peu, non ?

Le brun sourit, un vrai sourire, qui illumina entièrement son visage. Il se leva alors de la chaise de bureau pour s'approcher de Dean. Il s'assit à ses côtés, restant proche de lui, mais respectant tout de même une certaine distance.

-J'en suis pas si sûr, j'ai plutôt envie de considérer ça comme une sorte de préparation, d'entraînement. Maintenant qu'on a sauté le pas, on est fin prêts pour les prochaines fois.

-Ah, parce qu'il y aura des prochaines fois ? Se moqua malicieusement Dean.

-Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien qu'on va pas s'arrêter là, sourit Castiel. Et je suis certain que sobres, c'est encore mieux !

-Tu ne devrais pas me dire des choses pareilles alors que mon père et mon frère sont à proximité !

-Ouais, tu as raison, surtout quand on a des maths qui nous attendent, rappela le brun alors que le Winchester grimaçait. Ah, bizarrement, je te sens moins enthousiaste, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ça dépends, si je travaille bien, est-ce que j'aurais droit à une récompense ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Dean en profita pour se rapprocher et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant de retrouver leur doux contact. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent empêcher la satisfaction de se lire sur leurs visages.

-N'essaie pas de m'amadouer Dean, on va quand même les bosser, ces maths, taquina le brun, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé pour ça.

-Merde, raté ! S'exclama le châtain en entrant dans son jeu.

Puis ils se levèrent du lit pour s'installer au bureau.

Cependant, Dean n'arriva pas à s'intéresser tout de suite à ce que lui expliquait son professeur improvisé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

Des prochaines fois. Oh ça oui, il en mourrait d'envie. Parce que maintenant, il le savait, c'était sûr. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de le dire pour qu'ils le sachent, le comprennent.

Mais Castiel était à lui. Et vice-versa.

 **FIN.**

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève mon premier OS sur Supernatural, et mon premier lemon aussi, soit-dit en passant. En espérant avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes (et si vous n'attendiez rien, bah... Au moins, vous n'êtes pas déçu, n'est-ce pas ?).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer, et pourquoi pas, revenir avec d'autres fictions, si mon esprit légèrement obsédé par Destiel en concocte d'autres.

Merci à vous tous, bisous !


End file.
